


Tackle

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Almost porn, Brothers, Drabble, Established Relationship, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor playfully tackles Loki.





	Tackle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt from [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay):  
> Fandom: MCU  
> Pairing: Thor/Loki  
> Prompt: “I’ve got you”

“I’ve got you,” Thor announced delightedly after he had pinned Loki to the carpet for no reason.

“What are you doing, get off,” Loki complained.

“I’ve caught you, brother.”

“Ugh, you’re too heavy,” Loki replied, struggling and acting cross though Thor could see the laughter in his eyes. “Are you made of rocks?” 

“Why don’t you use your magic to get away?” Thor teased as he wriggled until his erection was lined up with the bulge in Loki’s pants. Loki moaned.

“Still want me to let you go?”

Loki stared up into Thor’s eyes with earnest affection.

“Never,” he whispered.


End file.
